parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Eighth Tomy Thomas and Friends Remake Movie.
Here is another one of TrainBoy43's Eighth Full Tomy Thomas and Friends Remake Movie. Episodes *Thomas's Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) Transcript Intro with The Logos and The Opening *TrainBoy43: Warning! This video is made by me, known as Jack McDaniel, TrainBoy43, that is. My productions intro, which you'll see, will contain video clips and audio for my remakes, that are not owned by me. Remember: This productions intro will be used for all year round YouTube, VHS, and DVD. We now join our regular scheduled programme in already in progress. (the VCI music plays with several clips from Thomas the Tank Engine, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dumbo, The Simpsons, Rocko's Modern Life, Jimmy Neutron, The Little Engine That Could (2011), Casey Jr and Friends, Toy Story, Tickety Toc, Garfield, Blue's Clues, The Three Stooges, Veggietales, The Rescuers, Pound Puppies, and Teen Titans, before the main title goes to the Profile of TrainBoy43. The intro title begins where Thomas is puffing along his branchline, hauling his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, who are not seen yet, until Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1), and when Thomas puffs under a bridge with the title saying Thomas's Christmas Party and Other Stories, he arrives on time at his station called Ffarquhar, with the storytellers of Ringo Starr and George Carlin narrating the full movie) Thomas's Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) * Narrator: It was Christmas on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were working hard. Thomas and Toby were busy carrying people and parcels up and down the branch line. (Thomas, with Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice, are taking several freight cars, and a caboose) Everyone was happy. Only the coaches Annie and Clarabel were complaining. * Annie and Clarabel: It's always the same before Christmas. * Narrator: They groaned. * Annie and Clarabel: We feel so full, we feel so full. * Thomas: Oh, come on! * Narrator: Said Thomas. * Thomas: Where's your festive spirit? Christmas day is almost here. * Narrator: By the side of the track was a little cottage with a familiar figure waving to them. * Thomas: It's Mrs. Kyndley! * Narrator: Whistled Thomas. * Thomas: Peep, peep! Happy christmas! * Narrator: Thomas always felt better for seeing her. * Thomas: Christmas just wouldn't be Christmas without Mrs. Kyndley. * Narrator: He said to himself. When work was over, Thomas went to see the other engines. All their coats had been polished. * Gordon: Pooh! * Narrator: Said Gordon. * Gordon: Just look at us. Your driver will have to work fast to get you as smart as us. * Thomas: Never mind that. * Narrator: Replied Thomas. * Thomas: I've something important to say. Do you realize it's been a whole year since Mrs. Kyndley saved us from a nasty accident. You remember when she was ill in bed and... * Edward: Yes of course. * Narrator: Interrupted Edward. * Edward: You told us how she waved her red dressing gown out of her window to warn you about a landslide ahead. * Percy: And you and Toby gave her presents. * Narrator: Percy joined in. * Percy: And Sir Topham Hatt sent her to the seaside to get better. * James and Henry: But... * Narrator: Said the other engines. * James and Henry: The rest of us never thanked her properly. * Thomas: Exactly. * Narrator: Said Thomas. * Thomas: So now I think we should all give her a special Christmas party. * Narrator: Everyone was getting very excited and the drivers felt sure that Sir Topham Hatt will agree as indeed he did. The engines were all busy making plans, when silence fell. Sir Topham Hatt had bad news. * Sir Topham Hatt: The weather's changed badly. Mrs. Kyndley is snowed up. Toby says he'll help to rescue her. You must help too, Thomas. There's no party unless you do. * Narrator: Thomas hated snow, but he said bravely. * Thomas: I'll try, sir. We must rescue her, we must. * Sir Topham Hatt: There's a good engine. You and Toby will manage splendidly. * Narrator: Thomas charged the snowdrifts fiercely. Sometimes he swept them aside, sometimes they stuck fast and the men had to loosen them. But at the cutting near the cottage, they could go no further. * Thomas' Fireman: Look at that! * Narrator: Exclaimed Thomas' fireman. * Thomas: Peep, peep! Here we are. * Narrator: An answering wave came from an upstairs window. Then they heard a familiar sound. * Thomas: That's Terence the Tractor. * Narrator: Said Thomas. * Thomas: He's come to help too. * Narrator: Sure enough, Terence had a snowplough and was working hard to clear a patch to the railroad line to safety. At long last, the rescue was complete. Percy took the tired workmen home. Terence said goodbye to Mrs. Kyndley and promised to take care of her cottage as he watched them all set off. The engines made good time. No more snow had fallen, but the yard was dark. There was no one to be seen. Thomas' heart sank. Suddenly, all the lights went on. What a marvelous site awaited Mrs. Kyndley. * Sir Topham Hatt: Well done! * Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: I'm really proud of you all. * Narrator: Mrs. Kyndley especially thanked the smaller engines. * Mrs. Kyndley: Thomas and Toby are old friends. * Narrator: She said. * Mrs. Kyndley: And now Percy, you are my friend too. * Narrator: Percy was very pleased. * Percy: Three cheers for Mrs. Kyndley! * Narrator: He called. * Percy: Peep, peep, peep! * Narrator:: They all whistled. * Engines: (singing) We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year. * Narrator: Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends thought it was the best Christmas ever and Mrs. Kyndley could think of nowhere should rather live than here with them on the Island of Sodor. *(Episode 1 ends with the nameplates with Thomas, the number one tank engine, Edward, the number two blue engine, Henry, the number three green engine, Gordon, the number four blue engine, James, the number five red engine, Percy, the number six small engine, and Toby the Tram Engine, number seven, before Sir Topham Hatt appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) The Deputation (George Carlin) *Narrator: Snow came early to the Island of Sodor. It was heavier than usual. Most engines hate snow. (Donald and Douglas, with a van coupled between their tenders, and their snowploughs in front, puff through the snow) Donald and Douglas were used to it. Coupled back to back with a van between their tenders and a snowplow on their fronts, (Douglas' whistle blows) they set to work. They puffed backwards and forwards patrolling the line. Generally, the snow slipped away easily, but sometimes, they found deeper drifts. (Douglas pushes the drift of snow) Presently, the came to a drift which was larger than most. They charged it, (Douglas pushes another drift of snow, then backs up) and were just backing for another try when... *Henry: Help! Help! (feels stuck in the snow, while hauling a green and yellow coach, a red and white coach, and a red coach) *Douglas: Lord's sakes, Donald. It's Henry. Don't worry yourself, Henry. Wait a while. We'll have you out. *Narrator: Henry was very grateful. (Henry's whistle blows as he returns home) He saw all was not well. The twins were looking glum. They told them Sir Topham Hatt was making a decision. *Donald and Douglas: He'll send us away for sure. *Percy: It's a shame. *Narrator: Said Percy. *Gordon: A lot of nonsense about a broken signalbox. *Narrator: Grumbled Gordon. *James: That spiteful brakevan too. *Narrator: Put in James. *James: Good riddance. That's what I say. *Henry: They were splendid in the snow. *Narrator: Added Henry. *Henry: It isn't fair. *Narrator: They all agreed that something must be done. But none knew what. (Percy catches up with Edward, hauling three coaches) Percy decided to talk to Edward about it. *Edward: What you need. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: Is a deputation. *Narrator: He explained what that was. Percy ran back quickly. (Percy leaves and toots his whistle) *Percy: Edward says we need... a depostation. *Gordon: Of course! *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: The question is. *Henry: What is a desporation? *Narrator: Asked Henry. *Percy: It's when engines tell Sir Topham Hatt something's wrong. *Narrator: Said Percy. *Duck: Did you say "Tell Sir Topham Hatt?" *Narrator: Asked Duck thoughtfully. There was a long silence. (all the engines pause) *Gordon: I propose. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: That Percy be our uh... disputation. *Percy: I?! *Narrator: Squeaked Percy. *Percy: I can't. *Henry: Rubbish, Percy. *Narrator: Said Henry. *Henry: It's easy. *Gordon: That settled then. *Narrator: Said Gordon. Poor Percy wished it wasn't. (Percy leaves worriedly) *Sir Topham Hatt: Hello, Percy. It's nice to be back. *Narrator: Percy jumped. (Percy backs up and bumps into some freight cars and couples up) *Percy: Uh, ye-- yes, sir. Please, sir. *Sir Topham Hatt: You look nervous, Percy. What's the matter? *Percy: Please, sir. They made me a desporation, sir. To speak to you, sir. I don't like it, sir. *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt pondered. *Sir Topham Hatt: Do you mean a deputation, Percy? *Percy: Yes, sir. Please, sir. It's Donald and Douglas, sir. They say, sir. That if you send them away, sir. They'll be turned into scrap, sir. That would be dreadful, sir. Please, sir. Don't send them away... *Sir Topham Hatt: Thank you, Percy. That will do. *Narrator: Later, Sir Topham Hatt spoke to the engines. *Sir Topham Hatt: I had a... a deputation. I understand your feelings, and I've given a lot of thought to the matter. *Narrator: He paused impressively. *Sir Topham Hatt: Donald and Douglas, I hear that your work in the snow was good. You shall have a new coat of paint. *Narrator: The twins were surprised. (Donald and Douglas' whistles blow) *Donald and Douglas: Thank you, sir. *Sir Topham Hatt: But your names will be painted on you. We'll have no more mistakes. *Donald and Douglas: Thank you, sir. Does this mean that the both of us? *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt smiled. *Sir Topham Hatt: It means... *Narrator: That the rest of the speech was drowned in a delighted chorus of cheers and whistles. (all the engines blow their whistles) The twins were here to stay. (they keep blowing their whistles) *(Episode 2 ends with the nameplates with Thomas, the number one tank engine, Edward, the number two blue engine, Henry, the number three green engine, Gordon, the number four blue engine, James, the number five red engine, Percy, the number six small engine, and Toby the Tram Engine, number seven, before Sir Topham Hatt appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Narrator: It was two days before Christmas. Many children were expected on the Island of Sodor. (Thomas puffs along his branchline, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice) All the engines were busy with the final preparations. Sir Topham Hatt wanted this year's carol party to be an extra special celebration. (James speeds through, hauling seven freight cars, past Percy, while Gordon passes by, hauling his green and yellow coach, tan coach, red and white coach, green coach, and red coach) Sir Topham Hatt was now waiting impatiently for Thomas. (Thomas arrives with a flatcar and caboose) *Sir Topham Hatt: Quickly now. *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: Our Christmas tree has arrived just in time. I want you to fetch it, Thomas. Duck can look after Annie and Clarabel until you get back. *Thomas: Will we be able to sing carols too? *Narrator: Asked Thomas. *Sir Topham Hatt: We'll see. *Narrator: Promised Sir Topham Hatt. *Thomas: It would be nice to sing carols again. (as Edward goes by, hauling three five coaches, Thomas sets off past Duck, who looks after his seven coaches) *Narrator: Sighed Thomas as he set off on his important mission. Thomas collected the tree safely but large snowdrifts lay ahead. (Thomas crashes into some large snowdrifts and gets buried under the snow, which covers him up) *Thomas: I musn't be late. *Narrator: He thought. *Thomas: Sir Topham Hatt is relying on me. *Narrator: Whistling bravely, Thomas tried to move. But he couldn't. There was worse to come. Thomas was snowed under. Meanwhile the other engines waited and waited. They were grumbling about Thomas for being late. (as a freight train goes by, Henry, Gordon, Donald, and Douglas are arguing about Thomas) *Sir Topham Hatt: Silence! *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas left the works safely, but snow had brought the telephone lines down. We must assume he is stranded. *Narrator: The engines now felt sorry for Thomas and cold but confident the twins set off to the rescue. Suddenly, they came to a drift that was deeper than the rest. (Donald and Douglas set off to the rescue with Edward and James with a van coupled between their tenders following) *Thomas: Help! *Donald: Hush! *Narrator: Said Donald. *Donald: I can hear something. *Douglas: Probally the wind. *Narrator: Said Douglas. *Thomas: Help! *Donald: No listen. *Narrator: Insisted Donald. *Thomas: Over here! *Douglas: Oh, it's Thomas. Come on the poor wee engine must be frozen to the frames in there. *Narrator: When the workmen arrived, it took some time to decide how to dig away the drifts of snow. Thomas' driver and fireman, who had taken shelter at a nearby cottage, joined the rescue. At last, Thomas and the precious Christmas tree were free from the snowdrift. Then they set off once more to finish their long journey. Sir Topham Hatt greeted them warmly. (Donald, Douglas, Thomas, James, and Edward return home with the Christmas Tree) *Sir Topham Hatt: As a reward for all your hard work, you may go and enjoy the carols. Be quick now. *Narrator: At the big station, all was soon ready. (the engines obey and head toward the big station) *Sir Topham Hatt: One, two, three! *Narrator: Suddenly like magic the station was flooded with lights. *Sir Topham Hatt: Ladies and gentlemen and children, i give you three cheers for Thomas the Tank Engine and all his friends who had made this occasion possible. *Narrator: Suddenly there was a strange whirring sound. Percy and Toby smiled, they knew who it was. With landing lights shining brightly, Harold the Helicopter touched down gently in the snow. Bringing the greatest surprise of all, Santa Claus. Everyone cheered and the party began. *Thomas: It's no fun getting stuck in the snow. *Narrator: Whispered Thomas to Percy. *Thomas: But it was worth it for this party. Happy Holiday, Percy. Happy Holiday, everyone. *(Episode 3 ends with the nameplates with Thomas, the number one tank engine, Edward, the number two blue engine, Henry, the number three green engine, Gordon, the number four blue engine, James, the number five red engine, Percy, the number six small engine, and Toby the Tram Engine, number seven, before Sir Topham Hatt appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *Narrator: It was a cold winter's morning on the Island of Sodor. The wind was bitter and the ground hard with frost. Thomas and Percy were cold and cross. *Thomas: All I want is a warm boiler. *Narrator: Huffed﻿ Thomas. *Thomas: Firelighter knows that. He's late. *Percy: He's not late. *Narrator: Replied Percy. *Percy: This weather woke us up early. *Narrator: Gusts of wind swirled round the shed, tossing flakes of snow towards Thomas. Then they swooshed round Percy too. *Percy: Why don't we talk about something else? *Narrator: Shivered Percy. *Thomas: Yes. *Narrator: Replied Thomas. *Thomas: Like how silly we'll look when our funnels turn into icicles. *Percy: That's not funny. Maybe we'll stop feeling cold if we talk about warm things-like sunshine and steam. *Thomas: And firefighters. *Narrator: muttered Thomas. *Percy: Scraves! *Narrator: Continued Percy. *Thomas: Scraves. *Narrator: Laughed Thomas. *Thomas: That's what you need, Percy. A woolly scarf round your funnel. *Narrator: Thomas was only teasing, but Percy thought happily about scraves until the firelighter came. Sir Topham Hatt was enjoying hot porridge for breakfast. He was looking foward to taking important visitors on a tour of the railway, and had pressed his special trousers. *Sir Topham Hatt: I shall put them in my trunk and change into them just before the photographs are taken. *Narrator: He said to his wife. Then he set off to catch his train. (Percy puffs along, hauling three mail cars, and a caboose) Percy was now working hard. His fire was burning nicely, and he had plenty of steam, but he still thought about scarves. He saw them everywhere he went. *Percy: My funnel's cold! My funnel's cold! I want a scarf! I want a scarf! (Percy arrives alongside Henry) *Henry: Rubbish Percy! Engines don't wear scarves. *Narrator: Said Henry. *Percy: Engines with proper funnels do. You've only got a small one. *Narrator: Before Henry could answer, Percy puffed away. (Percy departs) Henry snorted. He was looking foward to pulling the special train. It was time for the photographs. Everyone was excited. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting on the platform for his trousers. They were in a trunk amoungst a big load of baggage. The porters were taking the baggage trolley across the line. They were walking backwards to see that nothing fell off. (Percy rolls toward the coaches, but collides into the luggage trolley, and gets covered in jam, only to have some trousers tied round his funnel, while a tophat hangs on his lamp iron) Percy was still being cheeky. His driver always shut off steam just outside the station. Percy wanted to surprise the coaches by coming in as quietly was he could. But the porters didn't hear him either. Percy gave them such a fright that boxes and bags burst everywhere. *Percy: OH! *Narrator: Groaned Percy. Sticky streams of jam trickled down Percy's face. A top hat hung on his lamp iron. Worst of all, a pair of trousers coiled lovingly round his funnel. Everyone was very angry. Sir Topham Hatt seized the top hat. *Sir Topham Hatt: Mine! Percy look at this! *Percy: Yes sir. I am sir. *Sir Topham Hatt: My best trousers too. *Percy: Yes sir. Please sir. *Sir Topham Hatt: We must pay the passengers for their spoiled clothes, and my trousers are ruined. I hope this will teach you not to play tricks with the coaches. *Narrator: Percy went off to the yard. (Percy puffs away and meets James, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose) He felt very silly. On the way he met James. *James: Hello Percy. So you found a scarf, eh? But legs go in trousers, not funnels! (puffs away to tell Henry the news) *Narrator: And he puffed off to tell Henry the news. That evening, Thomas and Percy were resting in the shed. Percy's driver has taken away the trousers and gave Percy a good rubdown. *Thomas: Firelighter's promised to come early tomorrow. *Narrator: Said Thomas. Henry arrived. He'd enjoyed taking the visitors around and now he felt sorry for Percy too. (Henry arrives) *Henry: Driver says the weather will be warmer tomorrow. You won't need a scarf, Percy. *Percy: Certainly not! *Narrator: Replied Percy. *Percy: Engines don't need scarves. Engines need warm boilers. Everyone knows that! *(Episode 4 ends with the nameplates with Thomas, the number one tank engine, Edward, the number two blue engine, Henry, the number three green engine, Gordon, the number four blue engine, James, the number five red engine, Percy, the number six small engine, and Toby the Tram Engine, number seven, before Sir Topham Hatt appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) Mavis (George Carlin) *Narrator: Mavis is a diesel engine who works at the quarry company shunting freight cars in their sidings. She has six small wheels hidden by sideplates just like Toby's. Mavis is young and full of her own ideas. She loves rearranging things too and began putting Toby's cars in different places every day. (Mavis pulls and pushes lots of freight cars in the yard, which makes Toby cross) This made Toby cross. *Toby: Freight cars... *Narrator: He grumbled. *Toby: ...should be where you want them when you want them. *Mavis: Fiddlesticks! *Narrator: Said Mavis and flounced away. At last, Toby lost patience. (Mavis leaves crossily) *Toby: I can't waste time playing "Hunt The Cars" with you. Take them yourself. (Toby scolds away with Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, three boxcars, and a caboose) *Narrator: Mavis was pleased. Taking cars made her feel important. At the station, Diesel oiled up to her. (Diesel oils up, hauling eleven freight cars) *Mavis: Toby's an old fusspot. *Narrator: She complained. Diesel sense trouble and was delighted. *Mavis: Toby says only steam engines can manage freight cars. *Narrator: Continued Mavis. *Diesel: How observe. *Narrator: Squirmed Diesel. *Diesel: Depend upon it, Mavis. Anything steam engines can do, we diesels can do better. (Diesel leaves) *Narrator: Diesel knew nothing about cars, but Mavis didn't realize this. Toby's line crosses the main road behind the station, and for a short way follows a farm lane. Frosty weather makes the mud rock-hard and very slippery. Toby stops before reaching the lane. (Toby arrives with Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, and nine freight cars, and a caboose) His fireman halts the traffic at the level crossing and then he sets off again. (the traffic gets stopped while Toby, his two coaches, his boxcar, freight cars, and caboose) By using the heavy cars to push him along, he has no trouble with the frosty rails and the lane and across the road. It is the only thing safe thing to do in this kind of weather. Toby warned Mavis and told her just what to do. *Mavis: I can manage, thank you. *Narrator: She replied. *Mavis: I'm not an old fusspot like you. *Narrator: (Mavis takes nine freight cars and a caboose down toward the lane and stops in the wrong place) The freight cars were tired of being pushed around by Mavis. *Freight Cars: It's slippery. *Alec Baldwin: They whispered. *Freight Cars: Let's push her around instead. On, on, on! *Alec Baldwin: They yelled. Mavis took no notice. Instead, she brought the cars carefully down the lane and stopped at the level crossing. (Terence and Bertie arrive) All traffic halted. *Mavis: One of the headlamp for fusspot Toby. *Narrator: Chortled Mavis. But Mavis had stopped in the wrong place. Instead of taking Toby's advice, she had given the cars the chance they wanted. *Freight Cars: Hold back! Hold back! *Narrator: They cried. *Mavis: Grrrr up! *Narrator: Ordered Mavis. The cars just laughed and her wheels spun headlessly. Workmen sanded the rails and dig away the frozen mud, but it was no good. Everyone was impatient. (Mavis struggles to get up the hill, but ends up staying in the wrong, and thinks helplessly) *Mavis: Grrrr agh! *Narrator: Wailed Mavis. Toby was in the yard when he heard the news. *Toby: I warned her. *Narrator: He fumed. *Toby's Driver: She's young yet. *Narrator: Soothed his driver. *Toby's Driver: And... *Toby: She can manage her cars herself. *Narrator: Interrupted Toby. *Toby's Driver: They're your cars really. *Narrator: His driver replied. *Toby's Driver: Mavis is suppose to stay at the quarry if Sir Topham Hatt finds out. *Toby: Mmmm, yes. *Narrator: Said Toby thoughtfully. He and his driver agreed that would be best to help Mavis after all. (Toby sets off to find Mavis) An angry farmer was telling Mavis just what she could do with her train. *Toby: Having trouble Mavis? *Narrator: Chortled Toby. *Toby: I am surprised. *Mavis: Grrrr osh! *Narrator: Said Mavis. (Toby couples up in front of Mavis and the cars and starts to push them back up) With much puffing and wheels slipped, Toby pushed Mavis and the freight cars back. The hard work made his fire burn fiercely, and his fireman spread hot cinders to melt the frozen mud. (Toby rescuing Mavis) At last they finished. *Toby: Goodbye! *Narrator: Called Toby. *Toby: You'll managed now, I expect. *Narrator: Mavis didn't answer. (Mavis shunts the freight cars in the shed and leaves them behind and scuttles to the shed) She took the cars to the sheds, and scuttled home to the quarry as quickly as she could. *(Episode 5 ends with the nameplates with Thomas, the number one tank engine, Edward, the number two blue engine, Henry, the number three green engine, Gordon, the number four blue engine, James, the number five red engine, Percy, the number six small engine, and Toby the Tram Engine, number seven, before Sir Topham Hatt appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Narrator: If someday you should see Thomas the Tank Engine puffing happily along the line, he may be on his way to a village nestled deep in the heart of the Island of Sodor. One December morning, Thomas whistled to all his friends. (Thomas chuffs over the valley, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice, before Bertie arrives) *Thomas: It's nearly Christmas and I'll bring you lots of letters and parcels. (Thomas puffs away, hauling seven freight cars, and a caboose) *Narrator: But then, an early snowstorm came. The island was covered with thick snow. The engines found work difficult. (the engines are trying to pull some wagons out of the snow, but aren't succeeding, and are plowing through the snow) Some had to help clear snow from the track and workmen halfed away at the frozen banks of ice. Thomas and Percy were collecting important mail for Christmas. *Thomas: Driver says there's of mail for the village. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: I'll need an extra car for it all. *Narrator: Percy was feeling left out. *Percy: It's not fair, you're not leaving any mail for me. *Narrator: But Percy's chance had come. *Thomas' Driver: There's been a change of plan. *Narrator: Said Thomas' driver. *Thomas' Driver: Sir Topham Hatt needs us at the big station. Percy, you are to take Thomas' train to the village. *Narrator: Percy was delighted, but Thomas was sad. *Thomas: I won't be able to say happy Christmas to all my friends. *Percy: Don't worry. *Narrator: Said Percy kindly. *Percy: I'll do it for you. *Thomas: It's not the same. *Narrator: Sighed Thomas. (Thomas puffs away, while Percy takes Thomas's mail cars toward the village, but stops) Percy was making good time on his way to the village when suddenly... *Percy's Driver: What's that? *Narrator: Called his driver. There ahead was a fogman by the line. He was holding a red light. *Fogman: The village is cut off by the snow. *Narrator: He shouted. *Fogman: We need snowplows, workmen and a helicopter. Leave your cars on the sidings and go back quickly. (Percy obeys and leaves his mail cars in a siding and hurries to an airfield to wake Harold up) *Narrator: Percy was soon steaming to Harold's airfield. *Percy: Peep, peep! *Narrator: Whistled Percy. *Percy: Wake up, lazy-wings, the mountain villagers need your help. They're stranded. *Harold: With so. *Narrator: Replied Harold. *Harold: I like an emergency to keep me warm. (wakes up and starts flying) *Narrator: And he buzzed away. *Percy: Now. *Narrator: Sighed Percy. *Percy: What's next? *Narrator: Suddenly, there was Thomas with Terence the Tractor and the works train. (Thomas, Terence, and the works train travel toward the village with Percy following) *Thomas: Come on, Percy. *Narrator: Whistled Thomas. *Thomas: Follow me. *Narrator: The two engines battled their way through the snow. At last, they reached the village. Harold was already there busily dropping food to people and animals. Terence quickly got to work. *Terence: Lovely stuff. *Narrator: He said as he pushed the snow aside. *Villagers: Well done, Percy. Well done, Thomas. *Narrator: Cheered the villagers. *Villagers: You're the best Santa Claus this village has ever had! *Percy: What's a Santa Claus? *Narrator: Asked Percy. *Thomas: Santa Claus is someone who drops presents down chimneys at Christmas time. *Narrator: Percy looked at his funnel. *Percy: I wonder if... *Thomas: No! *Narrator: Laughed Thomas. *Thomas: Chimneys, Percy, not funnels. Which reminds me, your mail train is still back at the siding isn't it? *Narrator: Percy hurried back to fetch it. Just then, Toby arrived with Henrietta. (Percy hurries back to fetch the mail train, while Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie arrive to see Thomas) *Toby: We've brought lots of hot drinks and food for the villagers. *Narrator: He whistled. That night all the engines had gone back to the sheds, except Toby. The villagers had made a plan to thank the engines. They loaded paint pots and parcels into Henrietta and then they set off through the moonlit countryside. All the engines were fast asleep in the sheds as Toby ran silently into the yard. (Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie run along toward Tidmouth sheds) He had no idea what the villagers were going to do, but he knew it was going to be a big surprise. When the engines woke the next morning they could not believe their eyes. The sheds had been repainted and decorated. The engines whistled in delight and everyone agreed that it was a really happy Christmas. *(Episode 6 ends with the nameplates with Thomas, the number one tank engine, Edward, the number two blue engine, Henry, the number three green engine, Gordon, the number four blue engine, James, the number five red engine, Percy, the number six small engine, and Toby the Tram Engine, number seven, before Sir Topham Hatt appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Special Message from Sir Topham Hatt) *TrainBoy43: Sir Topham Hatt would like to send you a message treat and thank you for making a full movie. Please like, leave a comment, send me a message, rate, vote, and subscribe to TrainBoy43, that's me, fan of Thomas the Tank Engine, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dumbo, The Simpsons, Rocko's Modern Life, Jimmy Neutron, The Little Engine That Could (2011), Casey Jr and Friends, Toy Story, Tickety Toc, Garfield, Blue's Clues, The Three Stooges, Veggietales, The Rescuers, Pound Puppies, and Teen Titans, and thanks being one of Thomas's most special new friends. Category:TrainBoy43